The present invention relates to cryostat construction and in particular is related to the construction of cryostats which are employable in nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) imaging systems and/or which contain superconducting coils which are cooled by a fluid such as liquid helium.
Conventional cryostats for NMR imaging systems typically require disruption of the cryostat vacuum for the purpose of inserting temporary stiffening supports to protect the magnet and internal components during transportation. Transportation of such superconducting magnets is therefore seen to require re-establishment of internal vacuum conditions after the magnet is disassembled to remove the temporary support. This is a time consuming operation. In conventional cryostat designs, large elastomer seals are commonly employed to facilitate assembly and disassembly. Furthermore, other cryostat designs have included a nonmetallic cryostat bore tube wall to prevent eddy current field distortions when NMR gradient coils are energized. These gradient coils are typically disposed within the bore of the magnet assembly. However, both elastomer seals and nonmetallic bore tubes are permeable to gases and either design results in contamination of the internal vacuum conditions during long-term operation of the device. Therefore, costly periodic pumping of the cryostat is required. Moreover, there is a further periodic requirement for total shutdown and a warming of the superconducting windings to ambient temperature at which superconducting properties are no longer exhibited. Accordingly, it is seen that it is desirable to permanently maintain vacuum conditions within the cryostat, not only for purposes of transport but also for purposes of long-term operation.
Conventional cryostat designs also typically employ an access port for addition of coolants such as liquid helium in awkward positions on top of the cylindrical cryostat structure. Such coolant access means are conventionally disposed on the curved side surface of the cryostat and add significantly to the overall dimensions of the cryostat assembly. This is a significant disadvantage for cryostats employed to house superconducting windings which are used to produce a high intensity magnetic field for whole body NMR imaging applications. Since the bore tube of the magnet assembly must be sized to accommodate the human form with the bore tube typically being approximately one meter in diameter, the overall size of the magnet and cryostat significantly affects the cost, most notably of the magnet itself but also the cost of the room or structure in which it is housed. Accordingly, it is desired to provide a cryostat housing having horizontal access means for addition of the liquid coolant, these means being located at the end surface of the cylindrical structure.